The present invention relates to a combination baggage trunk comprising a set of covers and open or box frames which are sized in proper or integer ratio relationship and can thus be joined together to a baggage assembly containing a number of container spaces or to a combination of a shoulder bag, an attache case, a suitcase, etc.
A known combination trunk is comprised mainly of covers and open frames to which the covers are detachably mounted for closing two opening sides, or box frames of which opening side is closed with the cover, which all are arranged in size for assembly in desired combinations.
The known combination trunk can have a large container space with two or more of the frames being coupled to each other in a depthwise direction. However, such an arrangement, fails to provide a plurality of container spaces and will thus be limited in use.
Also, coupling of the frames involves an increase in the overall width, but not length nor height.